Lazos ღ Unidos
by KAGOMEFELI
Summary: Durante meses, en el crepúsculo de día, Kairi había estado mirando el mar esperando la llegada de alguien del que ya ni se acordaba. Kairi tenía un vacío en el corazón imposible de rellenar pero entonces apareció Naminé de la que pronto sentiría atraída.
1. Capítulo 1 Forget

Capítulo 1: Olvidar

Tras Sora haberse introducido en la cápsula para así recuperar los recuerdos perdidos que Naminé había borrado de la mente de Sora, a consecuencia de ello no solo los recuerdos de Sora habían desaparecido sino también sus amigos se habían olvidado de él y de Riku.

En las Islas del Destino una chica pelirroja de ojos azules esplendorosos cuyo nombre era Kairi amiga de Riku y Sora, miraba la puesta de Sol pensando en sus dos amigos que tanto anelaba .

Ya había pasado un mes desde la marcha de sus dos amigos y todos los días sin falta en el crepúsculo del día se acercaba al mar esperando la vuelta de sus dos amigos.

"_Están lejos..."_ pensaba la pelirroja.

La espera comenzó a hacerse larga y cansada y lo más extraño de todo para la pelirroja es que los demás, los amigos que Kairi compartía con Sora y Riku no parecían percatarse la ausencia de estos y esto a Kairi le molestaba por lo que comenzó a alejarse de ellos y a volverse una chica solitaria.

Pasaban los días y la llegada de sus dos amigos empezaba a no tener sentido por lo que comenzó ha olvidar la razón por la que esperaba pacientemente todos los días. Ni siquiera en el instituto decía palabra y los compañeros empezaron a tomarla por un bicho raro.

Selphie una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes la mejor amiga de Kairi, no aguantaba más la situación que Kairi llevaba, así que se decidió ponerle fin. Se dirigió a la costa donde ella sabía que estaría su amiga y donde efectivamente la encontró sentada en la orilla.

- Hola Kairi...¿Como estas?-

Esta no decía palabra seguía mirando el horizonte.

- Kairi, permíteme preguntarte algo- dijo Selphie mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Por qué todos los días a estas horas miras el mar? En el instituto no dices nada y siempre pareces estar en otro mundo y tú nunca has sido así.

- Lo olvidé.- dijo la pelirroja con una voz un poco ronca y temblorosa mientras salía una lágrima de uno de sus ojos y sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

- Llora Kairi, llora. Desahogate, tienes derecho, has sufrido mucho. - decía la castaña mientras arropaba a la pelirroja suavemente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué lo olvidé? ¡Se que es importante pero lo olvidé!...¡sea lo que sea que esté esperando no me lo merezco! - decía la pelirroja mientras comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos gran cantidad de lagrimas -

- No digas eso Kairi, sea lo que sea que estás esperando seguro que también te espera, no te preocupes acabarás acordándote y mientras yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con cariño a la vez que ocultaba a pelirroja entre sus brazos

Kairi se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró más a la castaña.

Las cosas empezaron a ir mejor desde aquel momento y Kairi volvió a salir con sus amigos.

Mientras Naminé estaba preocupada puesto que para recrear la memoria de Sora debía dibujar en su cuaderno los recuerdos de este pero por una extraña razón cada vez que terminaba un dibujo este se borraba solo. Naminé estaba desconcertada y se lo comentó a DiZ.

- No importa cuanto una las memorias de Sora estas vuelven a desunirse por si solas -

- Mmm...- este no parecía prestar atención a lo que decía Naminé.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó Naminé indignada

Sora significaba mucho para Naminé y no soportaba la idea de que los demás no se preocuparan por él, que solo fuera un objeto para los planes de DiZ y nada más.

- ¿Has oído lo de la nueva miembro de la Organización XIII? -

- ¿Nueva miembro? -

- Si, se llama Xion pero no es un incorpóreo -

- ¿Como? ¿Eso puede ser posible? - preguntó la rubia sorprendida

- Trataré de conseguir más información sobre ella, tú mientras sigue con los recuerdos de Sora -

Naminé asintió y se retiró. Estaba cansada de estar sola en aquella mansión abandonada que estaba entre el bosque de Villa Crepúsculo, DiZ lo no dejaba que saliera porque sino corría el riesgo de ser atrapada por la Organización XIII. Además Riku no la visitaba, solo venía de vez en cuando para informar a DiZ de lo que sucedía fuera. Así que Naminé harta de estar entre cuatro paredes decidió sin su consentimiento y abrir una puerta de la oscuridad para escaparse un rato.

Entonces la rubia apareció en una pequeña isla muy soleada empezó a examinarla y pudo ver una cabaña en un árbol otra en la playa un puente que se unía a una isla más pequeña y alta, una cascada y mucha vegetación. Se acercó a la costa parecía no haber nadie, podía oír el tranquilo sonido de las olas así que agarró su cuaderno de dibujos y se sentó a pintar los recuerdos de Sora una vez más. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de unos niños corriendo y gritando. Naminé se giró para ver quienes eran y vió a dos niños uno de ellos rubio de pelo escalado y puntas hacia fuera con un palo en la mano y otro pelirrojo con el pelo de punta hacia arriba y una cinta azul en la frente ambos de unos 15 o 16 años de edad.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué miedo! - decía el pelirrojo sarcásticamente

- ¡Wakka eres estúpido! ¡Ven "acá" que te dé una paliza cobarde! -

- ¡Tidus, Wakka no os peleis que ya sois grandecitos! - dijo una chica castaña que iba detrás de ellos

Naminé giró la cabeza de un lado hacia al otro con una debil sonría mientras los miraba y luego dirigió la cabeza a su cuaderno pero entonces oyó un grito de la chica castaña que le llamó la atención.

- ¡Kairi ayudame a sujetar a Tidus! - decía la castaña mientras agarraba al chico por detrás

- ¡Voy! - decía una guapa muchacha pelirroja que corría desde el otro lado

Naminé entonces lo supo esa chica pelirroja tan crecidita no era otra que su ser original: Kairi

La muchacha que borró de la mente de Sora y que a pesar de ello él no olvidó del todo. Por alguna razón Naminé no pudo evitar sentir celos de ella puesto que Sora prefería a Kairi que a ella y eso le hizo tener celos y rencor hacia ella. Naminé se incorporó y se alejó de ella no quería estar cerca de la persona que le había arrebatado el único ser que llegó a quererla alguna vez.

Pasaba el tiempo y el grupito se entretenía jugando mientras que Naminé estaba un lado apartada con sus dibujos. Ya habían pasado 3 horas y el cielo estaba empezando a volverse rojo. Naminé llevaba hechos tres dibujos y todos se habían borrado nada más acabarlo pero Naminé no se rendía llevaba dibujado algunos trazos del cuarto dibujo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, giró hacia la izquierda la cabeza y vió a Kairi a su espalda con la cabeza a la misma altura que la de Naminé.

- ¡Hola! - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- Hola... - "_qué chica más impertinente"_

- Me llamo Kairi ¿y tú? -

- Naminé -

- Encantada Naminé, ¿sabes? llevo un rato observándote Naminé, oye ¿te gustaría pasar el rato con nosotros? -

- No lo siento. - "_Estoy muy ocupada haciendo que tu amado se acuerde ti"_

- ¡Oh, vamos! - insistía Kairi

- ¡No de verdad que no puedo! -

- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Como quieras - "_¡vaya, perdona por querer ser tu amiga!"_

Kairi se marchó algo indignada y enojada "_¡encima que trato de ser su amiga!"_ pensaba Kairi con enojo, se juntó con su grupo y cuando ya empezaba a anochecer todos se marcharon de allí. No mucho rato después tras otro fallido intento de que el dibujo no se borrara Naminé se levantó se aseguró de que no había nadie y abrió una puerta de la oscuridad y regresó a la vieja mansión con la preocupación de que DiZ se hubiera dado cuenta de su larga ausencia.


	2. Capítulo 2 Insinuation

Capítulo 2: Insinuación

Una vez llegada a la mansión, Naminé estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que DiZ hubiera descubierto su larga ausencia, fue a buscarlo por cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión pero no estaba en ninguna así que bajó a la sala de ordenadores y como ella se supuso allí estaba él sentado frente a los múltiples ordenadores.

- Y bien ¿como van los recuerdos de Sora? - dijo DiZ que parecía ignorar la larga ausencia de esta

- Siguen borrándose solos. - dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza

- Vaya...- se paró unos segundos en silencio.- creo que voy a mandar a Riku a que averigüe algo sobre Xion.-

"_Siempre utilizando a Riku para sus propios intereses, es un cobarde incapaz de hacer las cosas él solo."_

DiZ se giró y miró descaradamente a Naminé.

- Venga marchate, los recuerdos de Sora no van a volver solos. -

- Si. - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Al día siguiente Naminé volvió a Islas del Destino se volvió a sentar junto a la orilla pero bajo la sombra del pequeño embarcadero de madera en el que había tres pequeñas barcas colocadas.

Entonces oyó unos pasos, la rubia se esperaba lo peor "_¡Oh, no!¡Seguro que es ella!"_ no se atrevía a mirar y para colmo esos pasos se dirigían hacia ella. Naminé trataba de prestar atención a su cuaderno pero no pudo evitar alzar un poco la mirada para certificar la persona que especulaba que era y no se equivocó, justo en frente de sus ojos estaba ella, Kairi.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?. -

- Haz lo que quieras -

- ¡Vale! -

Kairi se sentó a su izquierda estaba muy cerca de ella y a Naminé esto le incomodaba así se alejó un poco de ella.

"_¡Joder, que mala suerte! ¿¡Por qué me persigue!? _

La pelirroja la notó distante así que como excusa se acercó y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué dibujas? -

- Nada, cosas mías -

- A ver.. -

Se acercó y miró el cuaderno pero antes de que pudiera ver nada está se lo retiró, pero Kairi no se rendía y cogió el cuaderno a pulso con Naminé.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Dibujas muy bien! -

[En el cuaderno se veía dibujado el castillo de Bastión Hueco]

- ¡GRA-CI-AS! - dijo la rubia sarcásticamente mientras le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos bruscamente

"_¡Qué borde es! no hay manera establecer una conversación con ella"_

- Aunque... -

- ¿Qué...!? -

- Dejame tu lápiz un momento. -

La pelirroja comenzó a retocar el castillo. Naminé estaba sorprendida Kairi dibujaba realmente bien.

"_Dibuja muy bien... claro...ella es mi ser original no es de extrañar que dibuje mejor que yó. Yo solo soy una parte de ella por lo que soy inferior. No me extraña que Sora prefiriera a Kairi antes que a mi..."_

Esta comenzó a ponerse desanimarse y la pelirroja lo notó.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? -

- No por nada... -

- ¿Oye quieres venirte conmigo y mis amigos a jugar? -

- ¿No sois muy grandes ya para jugar? La gente de vuestra edad hablan de chicos y chicas y esas cosas...

- ¿Y que crees que no nos divertimos? ¿Esto es una isla no una ciudad? Oye...¿Tú no tienes amigos por aquí verdad? -

- No... - miró a otro lado - "_Es evidente que no tengo. Eso lo dice para herir, cada vez me cae peor"_

- Perdona, no quería ofenderte. Si lo he hecho perdóname -

- No, no te preocupes no me ofende en absoluto - "_Solo me dices la impresión que tienes de mi de chica marginada a la que no se le acerca nadie"_

- ¡Eh, Kairi te vienes! - dijo una tercera voz proveniente de una chica de pelo castaño

- ¡Si, un momento! - dirigió la mirada a la rubia - ¿Te vienes?

- No. -

- ¡Venga no seas así! ¡Qué no mordemos! - "_Bueno un poco si"_

La rubia negó con la cabeza repetidamente mientras que la pelirroja se incorporaba y comenzaba a tirar del brazo de esta.

- ¡Chicos ayudadme! ¡Qué Naminé es un poco tímida y no se atreve a jugar con nosotros! -

Todos acudieron a ayudar a Kairi y al final Naminé no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

Pasaba la tarde y el grupo compuesto por tres chicas y dos chicos se entretenían todo lo que pudieron, jugaron al volei-playa, se bañaron en el mar con la ropa puesta, charlaron, etc.

Pero la rubita era muy distante, puesto que nunca había tenido amigos.

- Bueno ya es tarde mañana es Sábado así que tendremos más tiempo. - dijo Selphie

- Espero verte mañana. - dijo Kairi con una agradable sonrisa

Naminé no pudo evitar devolvérsela ya que después de Sora y Riku nadie más le había tratado tan bien. Mientras todos se marchaban, la rubita agitaba la mano de un lado al otro en señal de despedida mientras que en sus labios regalaba una sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos .

_"¡¡Aaaawww!! ¡Kairi es encantadora!...¡un momento! ella es MI enemiga no debo llevarme bien con ella"_ se decía ella misma haciendo mucho incapié en el "mi".

Ya cuando regresó volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta "_¿DiZ se habrá dado cuenta de mi larga ausencia?"_Salió del cuarto blanco bajó las escaleras y luego entró por el cuarto de al lado donde vio a DiZ sentado en su silla.

- Bien Naminé ¿alguna novedad con los recuerdos de Sora? -

- No, sigue pasando lo mismo – "_¡Qué desconsiderado, no me ha visto en todo el día y solo me pregunta por los recuerdos de Sora!_"

- No te preocupes hallaré una solución, mientras tú sigue intentándolo. -

- ¡Si! - dijo con firmeza "_Parece que solo soy capaz de decirle esa palabra"_

Pasaban los días y Naminé se escapaba todos los días con los que ya eran sus amigos, ya que DiZ se mantenía en la más absoluta ignorancia puesto que nunca se preocupaba por Naminé. Sus intereses no le hacían ver más allá de recuerdos de Sora, Riku, sincorazón y Organización XIII. Pero a Naminé no le importaba que este pasara de ella _"Mejor"_ se decía _"así podré pasar más tiempo con mis amigos"._

En una de las huídas de Naminé cuando esta llegó a las Islas del Destino y como ya era constumbre se sentó en la orilla esperando impaciente la llegada de sus amigos. Esta vez tardaban demasiado así que decidió coger el cuaderno y ponerse a dibujar.

De repente sintió un aroma familiar y al instante se vio envuelta entre los brazos de la pelirroja que le pegó un beso en la rosada mejilla de la rubia.

La rubita quedo muy impresionada, era el primer abrazo y el primer beso que recibía en su vida no sabía como reaccionar lo único que tenía claro es que le gustó.

_"No sabía que los abrazos y los besos eran tan agradables..."_

- Así no, debes coger el lápiz, sino más arriba – la pelirroja cogió la mano de Naminé e hizo que subiera la mano y agarrara el lápiz desde la mitad de este - así tendrás más libertad de movimiento.

_"Tiene una piel muy suave..."_

La rubita no sabía lo que le pasaba, notaba que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Kairi tenía envuelta a Naminé con las manos selladas fuertemente para no dejarla marcharse.

- Estas muy guapa hoy Naminé -

_"¿¡Cómo!? ¿A que ha venido eso?"_

- ¿Por que lo dices? - dijo la rubita con un claro nerviosismo

- Por que es la verdad -

Entonces la pelirroja se acercó a la oreja de la rubita, donde la mordió lentamente. Naminé no entendía por qué le hacía eso pero le producía un placer jamás vivido que le hizo débil e incapaz de oponer resistencia. La pelirroja estaba segura era el momento.

La pelirroja comenzó a bajar su cabeza y se dirigió al cuello de la rubita y lo besó suavemente.

La rubita cerró los ojos mientras que sus mejillas rosadas comenzaban a enrojecer.

- ¿Kairi...que haces?

- Shhh... no digas nada. -

La pelirroja no paraba de besarle el cuello pero este placer no duraría mucho ya que los pasos de sus amigos advirtieron de que debían parar. En todo lo que quedó de día la rubita y la pelirroja guardaron las distancias.


End file.
